Wacky Road Trip To Cedar Point
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: The name explains it.Includes some Shaman King characters and my best friend Torrie and me.My first fic ever!
1. Trouble!

**Chapter 1:Trouble!**

**John,Kelly,Linda,Fred,James,and Keyes are all standing in a circle,talking.**

**Sam,pretending he is a Pelican,spots them**.

**Sam:AH!Covanant attack!MCV missle launch!He jumps on top of them!**

**Kelly: Ah, you idiot! You messed up my hair! She starts chasing him around the room, Sam screaming like a little girl! **

**All of a sudden, Shannon and Torrie walk in.**

**Shannon: Sam! Clings**

**Sam: Shannon! Clings**

**When Sam turns to hug Shannon, Kelly hits the wall! **

**Kelly: Baka!**

**Shannon: Smacks Kelly**

**Kelly: Hey! What was that for?**

**Shannon: Clings harder**

**Sam:""!**

**Just then, Hao and Horo walk in**

**Horo: Points to SamHey! What do you think you're doing?**

**Sam: Clinging.Shannons my girlfriend!**

**Horo: WHAT!**

**Shannon:I'm just going to leave now…Walks over by Torrie**

**Horo: She's MY girlfriend!**


	2. Fight!

Chapter 2:Fight 

**Sam: What…but she's my girl friend…**

**Horo: Yeah! Well I've known her longer you jerk!**

**Samoa yeah, you mangy mutt!**

**Horo: You'd should be put down for rabies!**

**Sam: Butt wipe!**

**Horo: You'd be better off on the SPARTAN football team!**

**All Spartans gasp! **

**Kelly:Oh, it's on now! Get him boys! All the Spartans chase after him! **

**Horo: Ahh! Help!**

**Hao: Says to TorrieI have an idea. Hey! Spartans! I betcha I'm stronger than all of you!**

**All the Spartans stop. **

**John: You sure about that? All the Spartans chase after Hao. **

**2 seconds later. **

**Linda: Ah, my head.**

**Sam: Hey! Wheres my helmet?**

**Horo comes up behind him and kicks him in the butt. **

**Sam: What was that for?**

**Horo: Well I couldn't see because someone's big fat butt was in the air!**

**Sam: Jackass! **

**Hoped you liked the second chapter! Review and please be nice! I'll get the third chapter going as soon as possible!**


	3. Let's go to Cedar Point!

**Chapter 3:Lets go To Cedar Point!**

**Shannon:Ok guys, please stop fighting!**

**John: You know Shannon, you have to pick one.**

**Shannon:Ok...umm...Faintsx.x**

**Horo and Sam: Shannon!**

**Horo: Don't you dare touch her!**

**Sam: Well, then that means you can't touch her either!**

**Both glare at each other! **

**Shannon wakes up**

**Sam: Shannon! Glomps! **

**Shannon: Glomps back**

**Horo: You evil little son of a bitch! Growls lowly! **

**Sam: Sticks his tongue out at Horo! **

**Torrie: Can we get going now?**

**Fred: I'm driving!**

**In the car**

**All the girls are asleep while the guys are drinking rum and watching POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean)**

**Linda: wakes upWe're here!**

**Shannon: Yay! Jumps on Sam**

**Horo: Growls lowly**

**Everyone walks into Cedar Point**

**Sam:Shannon,I don't like all these people looking at me!Hides behind her and starts wimpering!**

**Shannon:It's okay Sam,just stay by me.**

**Hao:_Heh,heh,heh,all these people!Something BAD might happen!_Mwu,ha,ha,ha!_Oh crap!I just laughed out loud didn't I?Oh well…_**

**Everyone walks through the park**

**Torrie:Now Hao,don't get any ideas…..AHH!Hao!**

**Hao:Had called out SOF and was wreaking havoc on the Park!DIE!All of you!**

**Torrie:HAO!**


	4. The EndOr Is It?

**Chapter 4:The End…Or Is It?**

**Back in the car**

**Torrie:Hao,I can't believe you did that!**

**Hao:But,but it was fun!**

**Torrie:You destroyed the whole park!**

**Sam:And I didn't even get any Dippin' Dots!starts crying dramatic rivers!**

**Kelly:Yeah,and I didn't get to play DDR!**

**Everyone starts complaining about what they didn't get to do because of Hao!**

**At the house**

**Shannon:I'll go make dinner!Runs into the kitchen**

**Horo:Ooh!Food!Runs after her**

**Linda:James,wanna go watch a scary movie on the plasma T.V.?**

**James:Sure.They walk into the living room together**

**John:I'm gonna go talk on the phone.Tries to sneak away fom Kelly**

**Kelly:grabs his shirtAnd just who are you going to call?**

**John:gulpsKeyes…**

**Kelly:Looks at him weirdly,then lets goOkay!Skips off somewhere**

**A/N:Actually,John went to call Miranda!**

**Shannon:Dinners done!**

**Everyone sits down to eat**

**Sam:Hey,wait a minute…where's Hao?**

**Hao:Off in the distanceHa,ha!Die,DIE!**

**Everyone:O.O!**

**Torrie:Here we go again!**

**A/N:**

**Shannon:Well that's the end.Kinda short.**

**Sam:But guess what,there's a sequel and it's gonna be called Halo World!**

**Everyone:So see ya!**

**Please review.I want to know what you thought of my story!See you in the sequel!**


End file.
